Robot Frenzy
Robot Frenzy is the third episode of the first season of Object Mayhem. The episode was released on October 1st, 2012. This episode was written by UltraToons. 'Before the Intro' The episode starts with Lego and Burrito. Lego complains on how bored he was and states that there was a lack of activities. Burrito, on the other hand, has a plan of something fun to do. Burrito sneaks up behind Button and to the viewers surprise kicks him of a 1000 foot cliff. Jigsaw then runs into the scene to tell him how it wasn't funny and how Burrito needed a taste of his own medicine, she then throws Burrito off the cliff. 'Elimination' At the elimination, Cupcake complains about how the elimination was too soon. Lego agrees with Cupcake, although Calculator states that he was the host and the elimination would start when he wanted it to begin. After the new elimination intro plays everyone hates it, everyone but Lego who kind of liked it. Calculator tells them to get used to it because it was going to be in every elimination from then on. Calculator then reveals the votes and gives out the prizes. Donut is later revealed to be eliminated with 39 votes. Cupcake is upset about this due to Donut being on of her friends. The elimination votes are shown below: Challenge Calculator reveals that the challenge would be a game of tag. Sharpener questions what "tag" was and Calculator explains that he had built robots which were designed to capture the contestants. If at least two people on a team was caught then the challenge would end and the other team would win. Calculator then asks were Button and Burrito were and Dice responds by says that they were both unseen that day. Calculator then carelessly states that he didn't really care much about them. After this Calculator instructs the robots to begin chasing the contestants as they all run away. Ice Cream is then sighted hiding in a tree. Bouncy Ball appears asking to hide with Ice Cream due to the fact that he didn't want to be caught by the robots, and Ice Cream skeptically agrees. As soon as Bouncy Ball enters the tree a robot appears in it and states "Hello.", leading to Bouncy Ball screaming. Dice and Gun are running beside one another to escape the robots and Gun threatens Dice saying that she'd better not make him lose the challenge. When Dice asks Gun how she made him lose the previous challenge, Gun stutters then falls off a cliff. Dice is delighted that Gun was gone but doesn't notice a robot behind her which tags her, eliminating her from the challenge. She then loudly shouts "NOOOOOO!", when Sharpener dashes in and asks her what has wrong. When Dice tells him the reason, Sharpener then asks if Dice has seen either Button or Burrito as they were missing that whole day. He then continues by asking Dice if she wanted to help him look for them, which Dice agrees to. Ice Cream is then seen getting chased by one of the robots which eventually catches her by diving at her. Since Ice Cream got caught, Calculator automatically puts her team up for elimination that episode. In the ending scene, Mirror is seen lying down on the moon. He then gets up and asks where he was, then questions how he appeared on the moon. Moments later he is then crushed by Donut. Trivia *This is the first episode to use the Elimination Song. *This is the first (and only) appearance of a BFB character in Object Mayhem. (Roboty) Category:Episodes